Fun times in Fire Emblem
by Laguz Friend
Summary: This is where I'll be posting all of my Fire Emblem oneshots. I only do gay pairings, but I may consider doing straight/lesbian later if it's requested enough. This is my first explicit work so I apologize ahead of time if it isn't what you expected. I am open to requests if anyone wants. Thanks so much! Have fun reading!
1. Chapter 1 Shiro

Corrin tried his best to keep up with Shiro through the lush, overgrown path. Shiro had previously asked if Corrin wanted to go fishing and possibly swimming with him for the rest of the day. Of course Corrin agreed. Shiro was so loving towards everyone, how could he say no?

"Don't worry, we're almost there." said Shiro glancing back to find Corrin struggling to keep up.

"Ok, that's a relie-AH! Damn, just stepped on something really sharp!" Corrin stopped for a moment to examine a bleeding cut on his foot.

"I told you you should've worn shoes." Shiro sighed and pulled out a scrap piece of fabric "Sit down for a moment."

Corrin did as he was told and watched as Shiro carefully wrapped up the cut on his foot. "You didn't have to do that. I've had worse wounds.."

"Well we aren't on a battlefield are we? I want you to have fun today." Shiro helped Corrin up "Can you walk?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Let's go"

After walking a few yards, Shiro noticed that Corrin was falling way behind and was wincing every time he stepped on his bandaged foot. "Yo, Corrin!" Shiro walked back to where Corrin was "Here let me help." Against his will, Shiro picked Corrin up on his back and continued down the path.

It took them a few minutes before they approached the lake. Corrin took a moment to take in the beauty of the place. The river sparkled in the sun's rays, the lush wildlife flourished around them. The warm breeze brought a fresh, sweet scent with it.

Shiro seemed to notice the awed look Corrin had on his face "Pretty huh?"

"Yeah…" after looking around some more Corrin asked "Can I get down now?"

"Oh, sure." Shiro released his grip on Corrins legs, allowing him to get down. "Your foot any better?"

"Umm…" Corrin took a few steps, only slightly limping "It´s a little better. It doesn't hurt as much if that's what you mean. I think it has stopped bleeding."

"Awesome then. I thought we should go swimming first, while it's still hot out. Then, after we dry, we can go fishing. Sound good?"

"That sounds awesome!"Corrin was happy to finally have a day off. War is an extremely heavy burden and days like these were few in number.

"Ok, give me one moment.." Corrin watched as Shiro walked to a nearby bush and pulled out some fishing rods, supplies, and a basket from underneath. Grabbing the basket, Shiro walked over to a relatively flat area, sat down and signaled for Corrin to come join him.

"Whats in the basket?" Corrin asked, sitting across from Shiro.

"Food!" Shiro grinned "It's at least enough to last us until dinner, which will be the fish we catch.¨ Shiro pulled out the contents of the basket which included a lot of mixed fruit such as berries and peaches, some rice, and a few strips of dried meat.

"Oooooh" Corrin suddenly realized how hungry he actually was.

"No need to just stare at it, let's eat!" And with that, Shiro grabbed a peach and took a bite out of it.

"So, Shiro, how often do you come here?" asked Corrin while popping a few more berries into his mouth.

"I can't say exactly, but I come here as often as I can… It's so peaceful. Its nice to get away from the stress and expectations you get back at camp."

Corrin knew by "expectations" Shiro was referring to the expectations of his father and the people since he was next in line to the throne. However, Corrin decided not to bring it up. He didn't want to ruin such a warm, happy atmosphere.

They sat in silence for a moment, staring at the beautiful scenery in front of them.

"Well, how about we go for a swim. I don't know about you, but I'm burning up!" Shiro said, tugging at his collar.

"Sounds good! I'm burning up too" Corrin agreed.

The two men stood up and quickly took off their armor, which was part of what was making it so hot. While in the process of slipping all of his clothes off except for his black undershorts, Corrin couldn't help but take note of Shiro's impressive physique. He watched how Shiro's back muscles rippled as he took off his robes, exposing his very muscular chest and abs. How toned his legs looked as he slowly slid out of his black pants. How utterly teasing it was that Shiro was left in a mere loincloth, the undergarments of most male Hosidans. But to Corrin's surprise, Shiro kept going. He hooked his thumbs on to his undergarments and pulled down, revealing his package. Shiro looked pretty big, even when he wasn't erect. His balls were heavy and drooping because of the heat and his dark pubes framed all of it nicely.

Shiro noticed Corrin staring and that he was still wearing his black undershorts."Oh, Sorry. I forgot to mention that I usually swim nude. I can put my undergarments back on if I'm making you uncomfortable!"

"No, no! It's fine." Corrin blushed slightly "You know what, I'll swim nude too." Corrin quickly slipped off the only thing covering his manhood.

Shiro chuckled "Ok then, let's go swim!" He ran into the water and after he was about waist deep, he called for Corrin to hurry up.

"I'm coming!" Corrin jogged after him into the water and then realized how clear it was. He could see right to the bottom of the lake (and Shiro's member). He waded out until he was standing next to Shiro, who was waiting for him, smiling.

"Hey Corrin, guess what?"

"What?"

Shiro suddenly bent over slightly and grabbed Corrin by the waist, raising him out of the water and threw him a couple feet away back into the water. He then broke out into laughter.

"SHIRO! You jerk!" Corrin yelled after resurfacing.

"Ahaha! Corrin, you should have seen your face!

"Whatever.." Corrin grinned and turned the opposite direction of Shiro.

Shiro silently approached Corrin from behind and started to rub his shoulders.

"Uhh.. Shiro? What are you doing?" Corrin said, looking back over his shoulder.

"I'm giving you a massage. You honestly deserve one. It must be hard work leading an army. I respect that." Shiro moved his hands from Corrin's shoulders to his upper back and worked his fingers into all the tension he felt there.

"I uh…. Thank you.." Corrin sighed in relief as he felt the tension in his body melt away as Shiro massaged him. He loved the way Shiro's large hands felt rubbing up and down his back and sides. Eventually Shiro's hands came to a stop, resting on Corrin's hips. He then kissed the side of Corrin's neck without thinking.

"Shiro…" Corrin muttered, blushing.

"I, uh…. Sorry I didn't know what else to do! I just felt and did! Uhh Cor-"

Corrin turned around and quickly kissed Shiro on the lips, leaving a shocked Shiro standing there.

"Cor-Corrin.. Can I.. again?" Shiro pulled Corrin against his body and kissed him, but with more passion. He passionately made out with corrin, tongues swirling, exploring every crevice of the other's mouth. Shiro's large hands moved down and groped Corrin's ass making him moan in surprise.

Feeling how hard they were getting and how intense it was getting, Corrin managed to mumble into Shiro's mouth "..T-the...shore..". Corrin felt himself get lifted up so he wrapped his legs around Shiro. Shiro carried him to the shore and laid him down on the ground.

"Aah!" Corrin shouted in surprise when he felt something warm and wet run up his shaft. He looked up in time to see Shiro run his tongue up his shaft again and then take Corrin's member into his mouth, making Corrin moan.

Suddenly Shiro stopped bobbing his head up and down Corrin's cock, and moved forward so that his was centimeters from Corrin's face. "Lubricant" he explained.

Corrin quickly took Shiro's member into his mouth and sucked just enough to fully coat it in saliva. Corrin watched as Shiro moved back to his posterior and sighed as he felt Shiro's cock head press against his opening.

"Relax" Shiro instructed as he slowly pressed himself unto Corrin, making Corrin groan loudly. He waited until Corrin had adjusted and then leaned over him and started thrusting slowly but passionately. He locked his lips with Corrin's furiously making out with him as he thrusted, muffling Corrin's moans.

Eventually, Corrin felt Shiro press his body against his until Shiro was fully laying on him. Shiro started thrusting harder, making Corrin yell out and clench his hands into Shiro's back. Shiro started to passionately suck and kiss Corrin's neck, intensifying the pleasure Corrin was feeling. Then, Shiro hit a spot in Corrin that sent waves of pleasure up and down Corrin's body, making him practically go limp. Shiro seemed to know this because once he hit it, he clenched Corrin tighter, sucked on his neck even more, and started thrusting harder into the spot over and over and over. Corrin felt an orgasm coming and after a few more deep thrusts from Shiro, he yelled in pleasure and came all over himself and Shiro.

Shiro cursed and then came inside of corrin with a loud groan, spurt after spurt of cum filled Corrin's insides. After he finished cumming, he exited Corrin making a squelch sound and collapsed onto his back.

Corrin shakily crawled up to Shiro and began licking the fresh seed off of him while Shiro rubbed his hands through Corrin's hair and down Corrin's back. When Corrin was finished he laid in Shiro's arms and Shiro kissed his forehead. They slowly drifted off to sleep in each other's embrace, cherishing the moment.


	2. Chapter 2 Hinata

Corrin was looking for Hinata to give him a new weapon he found in the spoils of the last battle so when he heard from someone that he might be hunting in the woods, Corrin decided to go look.

Hinata was a strong and determined samurai and Corrin admired that about him, so he thought the least he could do to show his admiration was to give him this weapon. After venturing a good ways into the woods, Corrin thought he might have gotten lost until he heard the sound of breathing and his surprise he found Hinata leaning against a tree, aggressively rubbing an ever so noticeable bulge through the fabric of his pants.

Corrin tried to get Hinata's attention without startling him too bad "Uhhh... Hinata?"

"AAGH!" Hinata yelled, "Corrin?! I...uh...um.. well you see-"

Corrin tried to think of something to say so it wouldn't get awkward "No it's fine!" Corrin chuckled nervously "We all need to relieve some stress every once and awhile. Especially at war and such..."

Blushing, Hinata nodded in agreement "Well... I should be going. You saw NOTHING!" Feeling a little relieved that Corrin seemed to understand, Hinata smirked. He attempted to walk but winced because of a certain problem rubbing against the fabric of his pants.

"Do you need uh, help with your... problem?" asked Corrin.

"I-uh... what?"

"Your erection. I can help you get rid of it. I can give head..." Corrin stepped forward.

"WHAT?! Umm... Corrin. I don't roll that way. Sorry, man..."

"Hinata, we're in the middle of the woods. No one will find out. And plus, you're clearly in no condition to head back to camp."

"But I-"

"Come on. Have some fun! You don't know if you don't like something until you try it."

"Is that a challenge?" Hinata had a sly look on his face,

"Maybe" Corrin took another step forward.

"Fine! But only because I'm so damn horny!" Hinata looked uncomfortable for a moment "Well, you offered so you have to strip first."

"Fair enough." Corrin stepped back and unhooked his cape then quickly undid the hooks and latches securing his armor, leaving him in only his skin tight undergarments. He pulled off his shirt first, revealing his toned chest and hard abs. After throwing his shirt aside, Corrin hooked his thumbs on to the edges of his bottoms and pulled down just a little to reveal a little more of his v-line and a whitish trail. He glanced up at Hinata who had one hand on his hip, the other clutching his girth, and a look on his face like he won a battle. Corrin snickered quietly and pulled the rest of his bottoms off revealing his toned legs and his proud member, already hard.

"Damn dude, you've got a nice body... for a guy and all..." Hinata said blushing slightly.

Corrin walked toward Hinata and gesturing to his clothing asked "May I?"

Hinata, looked surprised then chuckled "Be my guest".

Corrin approached Hinata and then carefully undid and removed the ties of Hinata's armor. He then pulled off the rest of the layers of fabric off of him, revealing his muscular torso. Corrin ran his hands across Hinata's firm chest, brushing his nipples as he went. Corrin felt every scar across Hinata's torso as he ran his hands down Hinata's abdomen, feeling his hard abs and eventually rested them on Hinata's slender hips. He looked Hinata in the eyes and brought his face closer to Hinata's so that they were only inches apart.

Hinata jerked his head back. "Hey! I thought you were only giving me a blowjob. Not any of this romance stuff!"

Corrin grinned "C'mon, just try it out. Are you afraid? I thought we were experimenting while no one could see us."

"I am not afraid! Dammit Corrin" Hinata pulled Corrin's body against his and started to furiously make out with him. Their tongues swirled in each other's mouths competing to see who would give in. They broke the kiss panting and out of breath.

Without a word, Corrin got on his knees and grabbed the waistband of Hinata's pants. He pulled them off of Hinata with haste, excited to see what lies underneath. Corrin took a moment to stare at Hinata's manhood which was standing fully erect. It was pretty sizeable in both length and girth, surrounded by a dark forest of brown pubes. Corrin reached forward and firmly grabbed it which made Hinata's breath hitch. He licked up the shaft a couple times before taking in the head of Hinata's dick. After hearing Hinata curse a couple times, Corrin slid whatever else he could manage into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down Hinata's cock for a while making Hinata groan in pleasure. Corrin then popped Hinata's manhood out of his mouth and then licked up the length of it one more time. He then moved down and licked Hinata's balls earning a small gasp. Corrin eagerly started sucking on both of Hinata's hairy balls which was practically driving Hinata crazy.

"Fuck, Corrin." Hinata shoved Corrin out of his groin and pushed him onto all fours. "You got yourself into this… Dammit I don't care if you're guy I need to fuck someone!"

Corrin smiled and said "By all means, I'm yours."

Hinata spat on his dick to help further lubricate it and then slowly entered Corrin, causing both men to groan loudly.

"Damn, you're so hot and tight!" Hinata moaned.

Corrin cursed under his breath as he tried to adjust to the feeling of another man inside of him. Once adjusted corrin sighed and Hinata began eagerly ramming in and out of him.

Hinata groaned loudly as he banged Corrin, trying to thrust into him as hard as he could at different angles to get different reactions out of him. He hit one particular spot that made Corrin yell and practically buckle underneath him. Hinata laughed a little at this and continued to slide his cock in and out of Corrin. Hinata absolutely dominated Corrin, grabbing a fistful of hair in one hand and pounding Corrin as hard and fast as he possibly could. The woods were filled with the sounds of skin slapping and male voices moaning and screaming. When Hinata felt he was near, he slowed down his pounding a bit so he could put as much force and momentum as he could into the last few thrusts, each making Corrin scream in pleasure until he spurted he seed all over the grass. After a loud thwack on Corrin's ass and a few more thrusts, Hinata yelled out and filled Corrin with his seed, some leaking out to the base of his cock and pubes.

Both men, sweaty and exhausted, collapsed onto the grass beneath them. Corrin rolled on top of Hinata and laughed.

Hinata joined in and laughed then said "Ya know, that wasn't THAT bad. I might go "hunting" again. However, Corrin, if I find out ANYONE knows about this, you are dead!"

"Deal. Let's get dressed and head back to camp."


	3. Chapter 3 Silas

_**Lol ok I promise I'm almost done with the Corrin chapters (for now)! I just wanna do this last one with Silas because... Silas.**_

"SILAS! Where are you taking me?!"

"Shhhh... just keep on going!"

Silas was running while dragging a stumbling, blindfolded Corrin with him. He has been planning this for months and he would not let anything go wrong. He even convinced Corrin to wear casual clothes even though Corrin was convinced he needed to wear armor in case of ambush. He couldn't get him to wear shoes though.

"Are we almost there?" Corrin pouted after almost falling over

"Yes! Now shhhh!" Silas slowed down when he saw his destination in the distance. He had been dragging a blindfolded Corrin for the last fifteen-ish minutes through the woods to get here. He did have to give him some credit for sticking with it this long. Silas found this place a couple months ago and fell in love with it... like he did Corrin. Everything about Corrin he loved. His voice, his eyes, his hair, his soft heart, his.. his.. everything! Silas internally cursed himself for letting his thoughts wonder. He needed to focus. He's been spending quite a bit of time with Felicia recently and he was afraid she was rubbing off on him. Especially after the fire incident the other day.

"Ok, just a few more feeeeet... stop!" Silas started to feel nervous, nervous but excited. This was the night. It was going to happen. It was a cool, clear full moon that night. Silas stepped behind Corrin and put his hands of Corrin's shoulders. He inched Corrin forward and then started to untie Corrin's blindfold.

"Are you ready? I hope you like it... I've been planning this for a while.." At this, Silas fully removed Corrin's blindfold. To his relief, he saw that Corrin's face was full of wonder. Probably was what his looked like when he first saw this place. It was right where the woods met a mountain. Weeping willows and ferns surrounded a circular clearing where, at the back, was practically glowing, crystal clear pond that had a tiny stream of water drizzling down from the rocks above. Glowing stones were located all around, shining a calming blue light. Fireflies flickered around the tree tops. Everything here just seemed to... glow.

Silas wanted to grab Corrin's hand but didn't. Instead he grabbed Corrin's arm, pulling him further into the clearing and asked "Well? What do you think?"

"Silas! This place is amazing! How did you find it?" Corrin sat down on the plush grass.

Silas sat down next to Corrin "I was just exploring a little bit one night and just happened to stumble across it. It's beautiful isn't it?"

Corrin nodded in agreement "It is... Why did you bring me out here though? You said you've been planning this so you've clearly known about this for a while. I get that it's pretty, but why show me when you can show anyone else in camp?"

"Because you're like my best friend. And plus, it's a little more than that." Silas chuckled nervously. _This is it! It's now or never!_

"A little more than that? What do you mean?" Corrin looked at Silas with a confused face.

 _Damn he's cute_ "Uh, well you see... I, uh.. Corrin..." Silas took a deep breath "I love you. More than just a friend, but in a romantic sense.."

Corrin blushed a little "Silas.." he murmured.

"I love everything about you. Your appearance, your personality, the way you present yourself... everything. I love you." Silas prepared himself for possible rejection, but was surprised that instead he saw that Corrin had tears starting to form in his eyes and then leaned on his chest. Silas smiled and blinked the tears out of his own eyes. Corrin loved him. He stroked Corrin's hair until they both calmed down a little.

"Dammit Silas.., you're way too sweet for your own good." Corrin said while wiping away the moisture in his eyes. "I love you too."

Silas laughed out of happiness and squeezed Corrin tight to him "Hey Corrin?"

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"Yes you may."

Silas gave a quick peck on Corrin's lips, but only to find Corrin showering his lips with three more. Their small kisses escalated into a full makeout session with each of them running their hands up and down each other's torsos and exploring each other's mouths.

Corrin pulled away for a moment "Silas.. if you really do love me... I want you to have sex with me right here, right now. I want to feel and experience everything you have to offer. I want to know how true your love is."

Silas was shocked by this statement but then smiled "Anything that involves loving you, I'm in on."

Corrin smiled back and then approached Silas, grabbed the hem of Silas's shirt and pulled over his head revealing Silas's very well defined chest and abs, along with his prominent v-line.

Silas did the same to Corrin and his eyes scanned every square inch of Corrin's beautiful torso.

For fairness, Corrin and Silas decided to turn away from each other, completely strip the rest of their clothes off, and to eventually turn back around to examine each other.

Corrin turned around at the same time as Silas, and he was shocked. Corrin has seen many men's genitilia throughout his lifetime, but none of them seemed to be as beautiful as Silas's. Silas's cock was already fully erect and was what Corrin considered to be the perfect size. His balls also seemed to be perfect, though one hung slightly lower than the other, Corrin thought that made them all the more loveable.

Silas also thought Corrin was perfect after he turned around. Better than he had even imagined.

They kissed some more, loving every corner of each other's mouth. After they broke the kiss, Silas layed down on the plush grass and instructed Corrin to kneel on all fours over him, but facing away. After Corrin did this, he then realized what they were going to do. He looked down and after a couple of small licks, took Silas's manhhod into his mouth.

Silas moaned slightly when corrin took his cock in his mouth. He looked at the sight in front of him and tried to engrave it into his mind. He then ran his tongue from the botttom of corrin's balls, all the way to his hole, earning a slight moan. Feeling even more enthusiastic, Silas took each cheek of Corrin's in each of his hands, spread them apart and buried his face in between them. He worked his tongue in and out of Corrin's ass while Corrin happily sucked on Silas's cock. They continued this, exchanging moans and curse words until Corrin suddenly pulled away.

"Stay there." Corrin instructed. He turned around, kneeled over Silas and positioned Silas's member against his hole. "Are you ready?"

Silas grinned "Definitely!"

Both men groaned as Corrin sat down on Silas, engulfing his manhood in the process. While Corrin was adjusting, Silas ran his hands up and down Corrin's body before resting them at his hips. Corrin started riding up and down on Silas's lap, moaning as he did so. He eventually picked up speed, making the pleasure even more intense. Eventually, Silas just happened to thrust up right as Corrin went down, creating such an intense, unexpected pleasure that shook their bodies and caused both of them to groan loudly. Silas, craving more, leaned back onto his elbows and so did Corrin to get better accuracy. Silas thrust up as hard as he could while Corrin did the same down. They fell into a fast paced rhythm, every time Corrin's ass hit Silas's hips, it created a loud slapping noise. Both men were moaning loudly, cursing, and muttering each other's names. Eventually, Silas felt himself coming close and warned Corrin."

"C-Corrin, I'm gonna-Aaugh, I'm gonna cum!" Silas released his seed into Corrin, each spurt sent waves of pleasure down Silas's body.

With a moan, Corrin came violently right after Silas, creating a mess over both of their bodies.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4 Laslow and Odin

Laslow sighed as he stared up at the sky. Billions of stars were scattered across the sky. They were beautiful Laslow thought. They reminded him of the times in Ylisse he spent stargazing with his friends. Lucina, Gerome, Kjelle, Cynthia…. Oh how he missed them. He knew he made the choice to come here and that he still had Odin and Selena, but he still missed everyone else.

He heard footsteps approaching and then a familiar voice. "What are you doing out here on this serene night? Don't tell me you are performing thy sacred ritual!"

"Hey Odin." Laslow smiled. He always enjoyed Odin's company. Even if he was a bit odd. "I'm just stargazing. Remember when we would do this together? Along with everyone else?" Laslow was starting to tear up.

"I do. But we have adventures here! Special quests destined to us by the gods! Though… I admit it. I miss the great heroes we once knew." Odin sighed. "At least we have each other, forces joined to take down whatever may come our way…"

"Yeah, I know. But I miss them so much… Od… Owain. I don't know what to do about it. I guess I ju-MM!"

Odin cut him off with a forceful kiss to the lips. He brought his hand up to support the back of Laslow head.

"Owain…" Laslow muttered as Odin broke the kiss

"I'm here for you Las- Inigo. It was foretold by the gods for I, Odin Dark, to take care of you."

"Hehe, thanks Owain. It means a lot to me. Maybe I'm just being too emotional."

They laid there for awhile to looking up at the stars. Enjoying the presence of their dear friend.

"Hey, Owain?"

"Yes?"

Laslow smirked and rolled over on top of Odin, causing Odin to blush.

"How about we continue that kiss? I really enjoyed it you know." Laslow said, only inches from Odin's face.

"I am summoned to continue these affections. Odin Dark shall follow this call." Odin snickered and pressed his lips against Laslow's. He moved his hands down to Laslow's rear and squeezed, causing Laslow to gasp. Odin took this moment to deepen the kiss and invaded Laslow's mouth with his tongue.

They broke the kiss, both panting. Laslow sat up, though still on Odin's lap. He pulled off his gloves and undid his belt. He pulled off his tunic and blushed a little. He was starting to feel a little shy with his entire torso exposed.

"Damn." Odin muttered staring at the sight before him. Laslow sitting on his lap, shirtless and blushing. His body was somewhat thin, but also pretty muscular from dancing. Odin reached up and ran his hands up and down Laslow's torso, feeling every bump and crevice. First his hard abs then his firm pecs then back down again. Odin made eye contact with Laslow and smiled. Then he reached to his own collar to undo it.

Laslow noticed that when Odin undid his collar, it loosened the tight fabric of his garment. Laslow understood what Odin was giving him permission to do. He somewhat nervously moved backwards so he could get to the fabric around Odin's ever so noticeable erection. Because the fabric was loosened, Laslow could easily pull the garment further down to reveal Odin's throbbing member. He firmly grabbed it, causing him to hear Odin's breath hitch. He took a moment to admire his best friend's penis. He stroked it a few times, running his hand along the thick shaft, and the prominent veins along it. The darkened head was leaking precum. Laslow moved his head closer and licked the warm precum off of the shaft and up to the slit on the head. Hearing Odin's moan encouraged Laslow to take the whole thing in his mouth.

"Inigo!" Odin moaned as Laslow bobbed his head up and down Odin's dick. Odin reached his hand to the back of Laslow's head and grabbed a fistful of his hair, forcing him to suck harder and go down further.

Laslow was surprised when Odin grabbed his hair and shoved him further down, making him gag. Laslow took the member out of his mouth in shock and his face was bright red.

"I.. apologize" Odin said, somewhat embarrassed.

"It's ok…" Laslow grabbed Odin's dick again, determined to do better. He continued sucking, fueled by the moans Odin let out. He felt Odin's hand move past the waistband of his pants and enjoyed the feeling of him groping and pulling at his cheek.

Odin moved his hand back out of Laslow's pants, and returned it to his hair. He was enjoying Laslow's mouth too much. Then suddenly, he felt Laslow completely take in his member, his dick sliding further down the hot, moist cavern. He groaned loudly and forcefully shoved Laslow down further on his member. He looked down to see Laslow's flushed face completely enveloping his cock, his face buried in Odin's blonde pubes. Odin moaned again, due to the immense pleasure.

Laslow removed Odin's cock from his mouth and sat back, flushed and wiping away excess saliva from the corner of his mouth. He watched Odin sit back up, also flushed. Odin then stood up and pulled off the rest of his garments until he was completely nude. Laslow decided that this was probably the best time to do the same and he pulled off his boots and pants, until he also was completely naked.

"Damn Odin, you're really hot." Laslow stated, outwardly admiring his friend's physique. Odin was muscular, everyone knew due to his revealing mage outfit, but Laslow couldn't seem to bring his eyes from Odin's strong thighs and heavy balls.

"Uhh.. thanks." Odin said, blushing.

Laslow approached Odin and pulled him into a full embrace, their members pressing against the other's body. They started to kiss passionately again. Laslow reached his hands up, and played with Odin's nipples, making them perk up.

Odin moaned into Laslow's mouth as Laslow tugged at his nipples. Odin couldn't take it anymore. He needed to take him. He needed to show Laslow how far the depths of his love for him were. Odin broke the kiss and took a step back. He laid onto the grass on his back and held his hands out for Laslow. Laslow came forward and laid down on top of Odin once again. Odin brought his hands down to Laslow's rear and squeezed and pulled at his firm buttcheeks. Odin inserted his fingers into his mouth then pressed two of them against Laslow's hole.

"O-Owain!" Laslow exclaimed. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go that far. He's never had anything up his ass before.

"Hey, Inigo, It'll be ok. I am Odin Dark! I shall bring you to the farthest reaches of pleasure and back. I shall show you the depths of my affections for you, unparalleled by any other!

Laslow chuckled. "Okay Owain." I trust you. Laslow took a deep breath as he felt two fingers enter his hole. He buried his head into Odin's neck. This all felt too weird. Odin's fingers were inside of him, prodding around, stretching his hole. Suddenly Odin hit a certain nerve that made Laslow gasp and moan in pleasure. "Auhhhgnn!"

Owain chuckled. "I think you're ready." He took his hand and grabbed ahold of his dick, positioning it at Laslow's entrance.

Laslow craved more of that pleasure he felt. He needed it. He whimpered excitedly when he felt the head of Odin's dick against his hole. He took a deep breath and pressed down against Odin's member. He moaned loudly as Odin entered his hole. He kept going until he was completely sitting on Odin.

They both groaned loudly as Laslow started rocking back and forth on Odin's lap. Odin couldn't help but notice how graceful Laslow looked as he rode him. Almost like a dance. His hips swaying back and forth, his toned body moved with a certain fluidity, and his hard member was swaying haphazardly around in the air. Both men moaned as Laslow's pace picked up. Odin dick was being squeezed by Laslow's hole and repeatedly brushing against the nerve that created such immense pleasure for Laslow, making them groan loudly.

Odin couldn't take being passive any longer. He rubbed his hands up and down Laslow's sweaty torso before firmly gripping Laslow's hips. Odin then started thrusting full force in and out of Laslow's ass. Laslow yelled out in pleasure and continued to moan with no restraint. Laslow's moaning turned Odin on even more and he picked up the pace of his thrusting. He let out a throaty groan as his member slid in and out of Laslow.

"Ahh-ahhhh! Owain! Yes! Nnnnnnn fuck me!

"Nnghhhh! L-Laslow"

Laslow couldn't think straight due to the immense pleasure of Odin pounding him. But Laslow could feel that he was about to cum "Owain! I'm, I'm close!"

Owain grunted in response and put all of his effort into his thrusting. He tried to thrust even harder and faster, his balls slapping against Laslow's ass. He knew he was about to cum too. His member was getting a tingly feeling and his lower regions were all contracting. His balls were rising and he knew his climax was about to happen. Then, like a wave, his climax hit him full force. Pleasure shook his body and blurred his vision. He screamed out as his dick tightened. Spurt after spurt of cum forcefully squirted out of Odin's dick, into Laslow's ass. He dug his nails into Laslow's hips and curled his toes. His body trembled as his orgasm started to wear off. His vision focused in time to see Laslow's scream out and his cum spurt all over his chest. He felt Laslow's hole tighten around his cock as he orgasmed, causing Odin's cum to leak out, down Odin's dick and onto his pubes.

Laslow pulled himself off of Odin, his dick leaving his ass with a plop. He laid down next to Odin, holding his hand. Both men were sweaty and breathing heavily.

"Odin?" Laslow breathed tiredly.

"Yeah?" Odin answered, equally defeated.

"Thanks."


	5. Chapter 5 Donnel and Vaike

"HYAAAA!" Donnel lunged forward with all of his might, his practice spear in the direction of his opponent. _I've got it this time!_ Donnel thought. At least he did until his spear was knocked back, making him stumble and fall backwards. He found an axe at his neck.

"C'mon man! You almost had it that time!" Vaike pulled his axe away and tossed it to the side. "Here, lemme help." He reached out his hand to help Donnel up.

"Thanks a bunch." Donnel sighed as he took Vaikes hand. "Whew! I can't believe I didn't hitcha! But I'm gettin' better aren't I?!" Donnel dusted off his clothes and looked at Vaike excitedly.

"Yeah! Thanks to Ol' Teach, you have improved a lot! You still have quite a ways to go, but you have room to be a great fighter."

"You think so? Aww shucks, that means a lot!" Donnel grinned and scratched the back of his head, but suddenly stopped and looked around.

"Ya missing something?" Vaike asked, noticing that Donnel looked like he was searching for something.

"Naw, I got it." Donnel stated as he picked up his makeshift pot helmet. "Must've fell off when I took that fall."

"Why do you wear the pot on your head anyway?" Vaike asked.

"My hair sure is messy, and I like to keep it covered. It also brings memories of when I was back at the farm, and ya guys saved me and my ma. I can't bear to throw it out."

"Huh. I guess that's a good answer." Vaike picked up his axe and slung it over his shoulder. "Well, I would say that we should try one more round, but it's getting kinda late and it's really hot out. You've probably noticed, but I'm sweating a ton over here." Vaike grinned "How about we go put these weapons up and visit the baths? My muscles need it!"

Donnel had to admit, it was pretty hot out and he was pretty sweaty. He wanted to practice some more, but his body was screaming to stop. _Oh well_ he thought _Guess I can only do so much in one day. I want ta get better, and Vaike has been pretty darn nice to mentor me so I can get as good as everyone else. I'll just have to practice extra hard tomorrow!_

"Hey, Donny!" Vaikes voice snapped Donnel out of his thoughts. "You coming?"

"I-uh, yeah!" Donnel quickly reached down and picked up his lance and ran to catch up with Vaike. After a moment of silence Donnel said "Thanks a bunch."

"What? For what?" Vaike was confused as to why Donnel said thanks.

"Well, you've been awful kind to take time out of your day to train me. I'm probably just an inconvenience to ya, but It makes me glad knowin' ya care enough to do that." Donnel grinned.

"No problem little dude. The Teach has gotcha." Vaike smiled and ruffled Donnel's hair.

Donnel followed Vaike around camp chatting about small things. They laughed a lot and were stopped by a few other soldiers to chat for a moment.

Donnel followed Vaike through the entrance flap of the men's bathing tent. He was welcomed by the warm, moist air and thick steam. It was pretty silent except for the occasional dripping noise.

Vaike chuckled, "Sweet! We have this place to ourselves! Well, get to strippin' Donny-boy! Let's get in! My muscles are aching!

Donnel realized that he was going to be bathing with Vaike. He knew that Vaike usually went to the baths after their training sessions, but this was his first time actually accompanying him. Nervously, Donnel untied his belt and slid his tunic over his head, revealing his toned torso. Though, of course, he was not as muscular as Vaike. Donnel watched from his backside as Vaike took off his armor, how his back muscles moved when undoing the latches that held the pieces together. He watched Vaike's strong, thick legs as they moved out of his boots and then his pants. He took a deep breath when he saw Vaike slide out of his undergarments, revealing his toned, firm butt. When he saw Vaike start to turn around, Donnel quickly bent down and started undoing the laces of his boots. He wanted to see more, but he didn't want to give away that he was staring.

"Hey, what's taking so long?" Vaike asked.

"I- uh, my buckles are bein' so darn stubborn. But I got it now." Donnel pulled his boots off then his pants. He was nervous. Bathing with others wasn't something that he's done back on the farm so he wasn't used to exposing himself to others. Donnel slipped off his undergarments, revealing his entire package. He thanked the gods he wasn't hard.

Apparently Vaike noticed Donnel's discomfort and grinned "You uncomfortable? I wouldn't blame you. Anyone would be when they see how big my dick is compared to theirs." Vaike had his hands on his hips and a proud look on his face.

And Vaike was right. Donnel got a good look at Vaike's package and it was big. His blonde bush led down to his member which, though soft, had a great amount of length and especially girth. His balls were large and round, complementing Vaike's overall manliness.

Donnel laughed a little about how open and confident Vaike was about his penis. "Well, I'll be darned. I've never seen a dick that big from anyone on the farm!" He knew he was just feeding Vaike's ego, but it was true. Plus, Donnel wanted an excuse to stare at it longer.

Vaike saw Donnel staring at his package and noticed that Donnel was slightly hard. He snickered and asked, "Hey Donny, you wanna touch it?"

"Do I what?! Wanna go in' touch it?" Donnel was surprised

"Hey, It's not like you'll get this chance again. I was just wondering if you wanted to know what having a member this size was like."

"I'll uh. Yeah, I'll do it." Donny said as he approached Vaike. He knelt down so that Vaike's cock was only inches from his face, letting Donnel see it in more detail now. He carefully cupped everything in his hand for a moment, feeling the weight of it. He then only grabbed the shaft and weighted it in his hand. He gave it a small squeeze before he stood back up.

"Impressive right?" Vaike asked. He looked down and saw that Donnel was fully hard and grinned. "Here, let me help you with that."

Donnel didn't have time to process what Vaike had said before he saw him kneel down and take his member into his mouth. Donnel was silent for a moment, shocked that Vaike would even do this, but the pleasure was building up in his dick from Vaike's mouth. Donnel moaned silently into his hand as he watched Vaike suck him off, who was occasionally looking up to make sure he was pleasuring Donnel right. He kept bobbing his head back and forth on donnel's hardness, making the occasional slurping noise from sucking.

Vaike pulled back from Donnel's dick with a plop and said "Hey, I have a better idea. One that'll pleasure both of us. You in?"

"Yeah, let's do it!" Donnel grinned, which made Vaike smile.

"Good, cause now I have a hard on too." Vaike said playfully.

Donnel watched as Vaike laid on his back and signaled for Donnel to come to him. Donnel walked over and then knelt over him. He wasn't sure what to do, but he knew that Vaike wanted him to be over top of him.

"Turn around." Vaike said, smiling. Donnel wasn't sure why he was turning around, but he followed Vaike's orders anyway. Then suddenly he felt two strong hands on his hips, pulling him backwards until he felt it connect with Vaike's… face? He suddenly understood Vaike's intentions when he felt his tongue slide along his hole. Donnel gasped and clenched his fists which were supporting him. He then felt Vaike's tongue enter his hole. It was a little weird and uncomfortable at first to Donnel, but then he started to feel great pleasure from it. He moaned and dropped his head down, only to see Vaike's erection lying there unattended. Vaike flexed it, to show that it was free game and that he wanted Donnel to attend to it. Donnel reached forward and grabbed the very large and hard appendage, stroking it a couple times. He saw the precum ooze out of it from his strokes and leaning forward, he took the large thing into his mouth. Donnel sucked Vaike's member, occasionally moaning because of Vaike eating out his ass. The vibrations from Donnel's moans made Vaike moan softly too.

Vaike was enjoying himself. He was enthusiastically working his tongue into Donnel's hole, squeezing his ass while doing so. Vaike watched excitedly as he inserted two of his fingers into Donnel's hole, making him moan. He watched the small hole contract around Vaike's large fingers as he prodded around inside of Donnel. Taking a moment to feel the pleasure of Donnel's mouth around his dick, Vaike knew he wanted to continue. He wanted to take this attractive young man to a world he's never been to before. Pound him so hard that he wouldn't walk straight, but cherish his smaller, teenage frame as he made love to him. Vaike removed his fingers and gave Donnel's hole one last lick. He patted Donnel's right cheek twice and said "Hey, lay on your stomach, it's time we get started. Ol' Teach is about to teach you something." Vaike grinned.

Donnel, laughing to himself a bit from Vaike's comment, crawled off of Vaike and laid down on his stomach, resting his head on his arms.. He was pretty sure what happened next and it made him a little nervous. But he was excited too. Vaike was a very attractive man and couldn't wait to see what was in store for him.

Vaike approached the smaller figure and smiled. He admired Donnel's slightly muscled back, firm butt, and attractive legs. He was obviously still a developing teen, but damn was he a good looking one. Vaike Leaned over Donnel, Using one hand to support himself, while the other was holding his dick in place as he pressed it's head against Donnel's hole. Pushing in, he groaned loudly, Donnel was tight! He hoped he wasn't hurting him. He let go of his erection and placed his hand on the other side of Donnel to support himself more. He pushed in a little further moaning again.

Donnel took a deep breath as he felt Vaike start to push into him. But the further Vaike went in, the more it hurt. Donnel clenched his teeth as he tried to adjust. Vaike gave him time to, but Donnel didn't want to keep him waiting. Once he felt Vaike's hips pressed against his rear. He sighed in relief that Vaike was all the way in. Vaike seemed to know that Donnel had adjusted because Donnel felt him start to slide out, then slide back in. He started slowly and carefully, being careful with Donnel. But after Donnel moaned a couple times due to the pure pleasure Vaike was giving him, Vaike sped up.

Vaike sped up after he heard Donnel moaning, but not too fast. He didn't want to go full out quite yet. He kept up a good pace, and kept moderate force thrusts. Eventually, he decided Donnel needed a little more. He let his weight rest on his two arms planted on either side of Donnel and used the weight of his lower body to add force to his thrusts. He was thrusting slowly, but each thrust had sheer power. And with each thrust he grunted, and he heard Donnel practically scream out his name. He loved it. Being able to make a teenage boy cry out his name in such a manner. Vaike groaned again out of pleasure. And added a few more brutally powerful thrusts, causing Donnel to yell.

"V-Vaike! Ugnn Aaaaaaaaaaa! Fast-er"

Vaike grinned. So he wanted it faster? He doesn't know what he's asking. "Oh you asked for it. Prepare to be taught a lesson."

Vaike started pounding Donnel's ass relentlessly. The bath area was filled with the sounds of groaning males and slapping skin. Vaike watched Donnel squirm underneath him as he completely dominating him. How his back twisted and moved.

Donnel couldn't believe how fast and hard he was being pounded. He loved it. He laughed a little between his moans. Vaike's big member slid in and out of Donnel at such a speed, such intensity, he could barely handle it.

Suddenly, Donnel felt Vaike slow down and shift a little and to his surprise, Donnel was flipped over and picked up. He wrapped his legs around Vaike's waist and his arms around his neck as Vaike stood up. Donnel moaned loudly. All of his weight was going down onto Vaike's cock, it felt amazing. Then, Vaike started moving Donnel up and down bending his knees to thrust with the timing of Donnel's body. Donnel looked Vaike in the eyes and every emotion they were feeling was mutually understood through that eye contact. Donnel analyzed Vaike's face as he was lifted up and down. He admired his furrowed brows, his quivering scowl, his heavy, shaky breaths. He gazed into Vaike's eyes and saw the love and lust he was feeling towards him. He loved the sound of Vaike's voice when he moaned and grunted. He loved the feeling of all of his weight going down on Vaike. He loved the feeling of being lifted up by Vaike, knowing that in his strong arms, he wouldn't fall. He loved seeing Vaike's muscles rippling as he worked to please him. He loved Vaike.

The same could be said for Vaike. He loved seeing Donnel's messy, curly hair fall out of place. He loved seeing him react to every thrust he recieved. He loved hearing Donnel's voice when he moaned. He loved seeing Donnel be dominated and lifted by him. He loved the heavy breaths that were coming from his mouth. He loved the muscles that Donnel had. He loved Donnel.

Donnel bounced up and down on Vaike's dick, occasionally kissing him.. But he could tell that Vaike was getting tired. Vaike eventually set him down on his hands and knees and he waited for Vaike to reposition himself at his entrance.

Donnel shuddered as Vaike leaned over and whispered into his ear, "This is the finale."

Donnel groaned as Vaike suddenly slammed his member into him with maximum force. Vaike was firmly gripping him by the hips and pounding him as fast and hard as he could go. Donnel continuously moaned and yelled as his hole was ravaged. Vaike grabbed a handful of Donnel's hair and pulled as he fucked him. Vaike's massive member was pulled out almost completely and slammed back in with each thrust. With each thrust, Vaike's hips and balls slapped against Donnel's rear creating loud slapping noises. Donnel could feel he was close to cumming. All of his lower regions contracted and his orgasm washed over him. Making him scream out and spurt his cum all over the ground.

Vaike came too, with a yell and a slap to Donnel's ass, he filled Donnel's hole with his fluids. Vaike removed himself from Donnel and sighed. "I guess we should actually take a bath now."

"I reckon' we should."


	6. Chapter 6 Ike and Soren

**Hey, sorry it's been a long time since my last upload, but I am still alive! I'm getting back to writing and finishing up a bunch of stories I have started on my computer. So expect more chapters in the near future. Thanks for reading!**

Request: Ike x Soren

"Hey, why do you like me?" Soren asked, curled up against Ike's chest.

"Really Soren? We've been over this a million times. I don't think I should have to reiterate why. All you need to know is that I love you."

Soren loved getting to lay on Ike like this. They would wait until they knew no one would bother them and then Ike let Soren join him in his bed so they could talk and hold each other. Though he'd never admit it, he loved listening to Ike's breathing and listening to the rumble of Ike's voice when he spoke. He smiled as he felt Ike's hand stroke his hair. He could stay like this forever.

"Hey Soren, there's something I've been wanting to ask you."

"Yeah?" Soren was curious in the sudden change in the tone of Ike's voice. _He seems… nervous?_ _It isn't quite like Ike to be nervous about asking me something_

"I uhh… how do I phrase this… you see, we've been in a relationship for quite a while now… and I was wondering if it was- if you are fine with it,uh if we could have sex?"

 _Sex?! With Ike! He just asked me to-!_ Soren's thoughts were cut off when he heard Ike speak again.

"I mean, it's fine if you don't want to… I just thought since we've been in a relationship for so long now, and since everyone is away at the moment, that we possibly could."

"You know what? I think we should." Soren said, face turning red.

"Really?" Ike sat up and turned towards Soren.

"What did I just say?" Soren also sat up and turned in Ike's direction, but didn't make eye contact.

"I know, I just didn't expect you to say yes…" Ike sighed. "You sure you're okay with this?"

Soren glared at Ike.

"Okay, okay! I get it! You're fine with it!" Ike quickly gave Soren a kiss and stood up off of the bed.

Soren did the same. He knew what he had to do now. He glanced at Ike briefly, who was busy pulling off his layers of clothing. With a deep breath, Soren undid the sashes and ties of his cloak. He took off his boots and then pulled off his cloak. He realized that all he had left were his pants. He hesitated for a moment after hooking his thumbs around his pants. _Would Ike still think I'm attractive?_ Soren shoved the thought out of his mind. _Of course Ike would, he loves me. I'm just being ridiculous._ And with that Soren pulled off the only garments that were hiding him from his lover. He looked up to find Ike staring at him.

"Wow…. Soren. You are.. beautiful!"

Soren tried to ignore the gaze he knew was scanning up and down every inch of his body. He took the moment to look at Ike's.

 _Ike is… perfect!_ Soren thought as he gazed upon his body. Ike had large, defined muscles. Firm pecs, hard abs, strong thighs, broad shoulders and a defined v line. Soren couldn't help it when his eyes were drawn down to rest on Ike's lower regions. Ike's member looked pretty large, and the bright blue nest of hair surrounding it didn't help draw attention away from it.

"Ike…" Soren muttered Ike's name as Ike took him into an embrace.

"I love you." Ike stated before he brought Soren into a deep, passionate kiss.

Soren was surprised at the intensity in which Ike kissed him, but he planned on returning it. He hugged Ike tighter, fully pressing their bodies together, their now erect dicks being pressed into the other's. Ike moaned into the kiss, motivating Soren to deepen the kiss. Soren's tongue swirled around Ike's as they passionately made out with each other. Soren was even a little shocked when he felt Ike start to hump against him, causing his dick and balls to rub against Soren's. Suddenly, Soren felt Ike break the kiss.

"Let's move this to the bed, shall we?" Ike grinned and got onto the bed so he was standing on his knees.

Soren nodded and followed. He glanced at Ike, and understood what Ike wanted through a brief moment of eye contact. Soren sat in front of Ike so that his face was only centimeters from Ike's large, throbbing member. With one hand, Soren firmly grabbed it at the base and then he took the darkened head into his mouth. He heard Ike's breath hitch so it must've felt good. He swirled his tongue around the head and across the slit, which he felt Ike flinch and moan a little. Soren moved down further, until he was bobbing his head back and forth, taking in most of the shaft. Soren liked hearing Ike moan so he did what he assumed would feel good. He brought his other hand and massaged Ike's balls.

Soren heard Ike mutter his name and felt his hand grab a fistful of his hair. Soren enthusiastically continued sucking until he felt Ike pull out of his mouth. Ike leaned down and kissed Soren again, though it only lasted for a few seconds.

"Hey, Soren, you ready?"

"Yeah, I believe so." Soren suddenly felt very nervous. He'd never done this before. But he knew Ike would guide him through.

Soren felt Ike's strong hands grab his hips and maneuver him until he was on his back. He took deep breaths when he felt Ike's fingers press against, and eventually enter his hole. Soren moaned a little, partially out of discomfort, and partially out of pleasure. He knew Ike was preparing him for larger things. It became less uncomfortable as Soren got used to the feeling, and pleasure started to fill his body. Ike was pressing on something while he was stretching his hole that made Soren moan.

Ike eventually removed his fingers and Soren felt him press the head of his penis against his entrance. Soren moaned as he felt Ike's member slowly slide into him. Soren breathed deeply as he felt each inch slide deeper into him and felt the girth of Ike stretch him wider. He let out a sigh when he felt Ike's pubes press against his ass. Ike was all the way in.

Soren was so focused on coping with Ike's dick that he didn't realize the position he was in. He was on his back with his legs bent upwards and over Ike's shoulders. Ike was currently leaning over him. He moaned again as Ike slowly pulled out a little and pushed back in. Once Ike saw that Soren was more comfortable, he picked up the pace a little. Every time Ike trusted in, it sent waves of pleasure through Soren's felt so good. Both men were moaning, enjoying the moment immensely.

Ike kissed Soren before practically growling "So tight…!" Ike started to thrust down harder, causing Soren to moan even louder, and the bed to creak.

Both men hollered and moaned. They held on to each other tightly as they made love. Soren looked down and enjoyed seeing Ike's member sliding in and out of him. He moaned loudly as Ike continued to thrust faster, his balls slapping against Soren's ass.

"Haa-aahhhh… Ikkkkkke…. AH" Soren moaned as his body was rocked back and forth

Groaning, Ike knew he was getting close so he wanted to get the most out of the little time he had left. He hugged Soren close and whispered "Cum for me baby" before he began to ram all of his weight into Soren.

Soren yelled out as Ike pounded him sending immense waves of pleasure up and down his body. He felt like he was getting close. Soren noticed Ike's breathing was getting shorter and more sporadic as his thrusts were getting harder. He heard Ike yell out loudly, a noise of pure pleasure, and then felt Ike's member contract, filling him with hot cum, causing him to burst. And with a final groan, his cum spurted over both of their chests.

"I love you Soren. We should do that again sometime." Ike chuckled as he pulled out of Soren.

Soren, exhausted, could only smile and nod in response.


	7. Chapter 7 Lon'qu and Gaius

Lon'qu sighed in annoyance as he looked around the barracks. It was his turn to clean and the room was absolutely filthy. Weapons were just scattered everywhere, dirt was trekked in leaving boot prints and mud, and piles of unorganized junk and clutter just sat throughout the room. After taking a moment to wonder where to begin, Lon'qu decided to start by organizing what he could and then scrub the room down after that. So he collected all of the weapons strewn around the room and then organized them before putting them away in their respective compartments. With a sigh, he began to rummage through the piles of junk. Lon'qu scowled in disgust when his hands came into contact with something sticky.

"What the hell?" Lon'qu pulled his hands back and took a moment to inspect them. It was only a matter of time before he figured out what this sticky, sweet smelling stuff was.

"Gaius…." Lon'qu growled. He knew as much as everyone else how much the thief loved sweets, but to be as careless as to leave wrappers and remains of unfinished candy laying around in such a common area was unacceptable in Lon'qu's book. He was definitely going to bring this to Gaius's attention when he was done cleaning. Lon'qu sighed and continued rummaging through the piles of junk. He put whatever was worth keeping in separate piles before storing them away. Everything else, he decided, was trash. He tried his best to ignore the many candy wrappers and crumbs he came across while hauling the garbage outside.

Lon'qu made his way across camp, trying his best to avoid the occasional woman walking by. He quickly drew a bucket of water and soap and grabbed a few cleaning supplies. After returning to the barracks, he took off his boots and rolled up his pants before he got on his hands and knees and started scrubbing the place down. After many sticky spots and what felt like forever, Lon'qu finally finished his task. The barracks were clean.

After putting the cleaning supplies away, Lon'qu made his way to Gaius's tent. He walked in to find the thief sorting some candy in front of him.

"..." Lon'qu glared at Gaius

"..." Gaius stared back at Lon'qu

"..."

"Hey hot stuff." Gaius said while placing a lollipop with his others. "Need something? I'm kinda busy here."

"...The Barracks." Lon'qu crossed his arms

"What about them?" Gaius set down another hard candy.

"The remains of your candy was everywhere."

"Oh." Gaius scooped the candy into a pouch and secured the top.

Lon'qu scowled " Don't do it again."

"Okaaaay, Okaaaay. I'll try. But I have one condition."

"...?" Lon'qu looked at Gaius quizzically.

"I want to have sex with you."

"No."

"Why not?"

"...just, no."

"Fine. I guess I'll just keep on eating in the barracks."

Lon'qu sighed in annoyance. Gaius had been trying to have sex with him for the past month. He started calling him "hot stuff" and every time they passed or had to work together, Gaius would slap or grope his rear or ask if he could "taste his lollipop".

"...wait" Lon'qu couldn't believe he was going to give in to this fool.

"Hm?"

"You can have sex with me… Only oral. And only if you will stop eating in the barracks."

"Hmmm…. No deal" Gaius shifted and brushed off his pants. "It's the whole package or nothing."

Lon'qu furrowed his brows in annoyance. He did not want to have sex with Gaius. However, he didn't want the whole camp to be subjected to Gaius's messiness.

"...Fine." Lon'qu pinched the bridge of his nose "Just… no more eating in the barracks."

Gaius grinned. "That was the deal. Now take your clothes off."

Lon'qu sighed and after taking off his boots and gloves, he began to undo his shirt before pulling it off, revealing his muscular build. He looked up to see Gaius just watching him.

"Aren't you going to undress as well?"

"I will." Gaius stood up and crossed his arms. "But only after you."

Lon'qu sighed. He should have figured as much. He decided to go ahead and get it over with so he hooked his thumbs over the waist of his pants and undergarments before completely removing them, rendering him naked in front of Gaius.

Gaius whistled. "Damn, you really are a sweet treat." After taking a moment to admire Lon'qu's naked body he said "Well, guess it's my turn." Gaius quickly pulled off his garments piece by piece until he was also completely naked.

Lon'qu glanced at Gaius body. He was surprisingly fit considering how many sweets he ate. And he also noticed that Gaius was already hard. Really hard. He noticed the faint glimmer of precum oozing out of the head.

"I want to taste you." Gaius said as he approached Lon'qu.

Lon'qu felt Gaius's hands rest on his hips before he leaned in to kiss him. Lon'qu was about to object before he remembered that he should just go with whatever Gaius wanted. It was only one night. He could do this. Lon'qu began to kiss back, as the two men swirled their tongues around exploring each other's mouth.

After they broke the kiss, Lon'qu watched as Gaius got onto his knees so that his face was only centimeters from his groin.

"Still not hard?" Gaius said as he tugged on Lon'qu's soft cock. "Guess I'll have to change that." Gaius proceeded to palm Lon'qu's groin, rubbing his hand up and down Lon'qu's dick and balls.

"Your pubes… they're the color of chocolate." Gaius mumbled as he ran his hand through Lon'qu's thick, dark forest.

Lon'qu realized that he was getting hard due to all of the attention his member was getting. Lon'qu watched as Gaius took his stiff member in his mouth, causing Lon'qu's breath to hitch. Gaius was really good at blowjobs apparently. Probably due to all of the lollipops he consumes. Lon'qu sighed in pleasure as Gaius worked his tongue around his dick, expertly gliding it across all of the most sensitive parts.

Gaius removed Lon'qu from his mouth with a pop "Damn you taste good." He ran his tongue up the shaft once more, lapping up the precum in the process. After giving his shaft a few more pumps he brought his gaze lower "I wonder what these taste like?"

Lon'qu let out a breath as Gaius sucked on his balls. Taking each one in his mouth and swirling it around before letting it out with a pop. Damn it felt good.

Once Gaius was finished he stood up and begin to kiss Lon'qu again. Lon'qu noticed as Gaius placed his hands on his ass, giving a firm squeeze.

"It's time, Hot stuff." Gaius mumbled after breaking the kiss. "Go ahead and lie on the bed" Gaius gestured toward the left corner of his tent where a plush mat with blankets and pillows lay.

Lon'qu walked over to the bed before sitting down on it. He watched Gaius head over to a chest and gave him a questioning glance.

"Lie all the way down." Gaius rummaged through the chest "On your back."

Lon'qu obeyed. Was Gaius going to ride him? Lon'qu wondered what that would be like. He had never tried that position during Intercourse before.

Gaius walked back over with a bottle in his hands. "Lubricant. We're going to need it." he said simply before kneeling in between Lon'qu's legs.

Lon'qu flinched in surprise when Gaius grabbed his right leg and begun hoisting it in the air. "H-hey! I don't want to be in a submissive position"

Gaius chuckled. "Someone's first time down there then, eh?" Gaius squeezed some of the fluid from the bottle onto a few of his fingers before pushing Lon'qu's leg further back.

Lon'qu shifted uncomfortably as he felt the unfamiliar feeling of fingers running from his scrotum down to his hole.

"You've got a pretty little tight hole." Gaius said, circling his fingers around the sensitive opening. "Gotta prepare you before we can get to the fun part." Gaius slowly inserted two of his fingers into Lon'qu's ass, causing Lon'qu to clench his teeth.

Lon'qu felt Gaius's fingers move around and probe inside of him before slowly slipping out.

Lon'qu let out a small grunt of surprise when Gaius firmly grabbed him by the hips and guided him to shift to his knees and elbows. He did not like this position at all. He felt too exposed with his ass in the air like this. But Lon'qu didn't have much time to think about it before he felt Gaius spread his cheeks and dive his face in. Gaius's wet tongue ran across his hole before pushing into it, flicking around. Lon'qu let out a small growl. It strangely felt good. He almost caught himself pushing himself into Gaius.

Gaius pulled his face out and licked his lips. He grabbed the the bottle next to him and poured some fluid out onto his hand and started to stroke his cock. He then positioned the head of his member at Lon'qu's hole. Giving Lon'qu two small smacks on his right cheek, he began to push in.

Lon'qu grunted as he felt Gaius push into him. It was a very unfamiliar sensation of being stretched out so far and to feel something go so deep into him. He shuddered as he felt Gaius press against something inside of him. He suddenly started feeling pleasure. More so than the uncomfort he had felt just moments earlier. He growled and pushed into Gaius.

"Someone likes that." Gaius chuckled. With a firm grip on Lon'qu's hips and a moan, he slowly began to pull out and push back in. However, it didn't take long before Gaius sped up a little since Lon'qu seemed to be enjoying it as evidenced by his silent quivering and occasional growl. With each thrust he pulled Lon'qu's hips back into him, causing his hips and balls slap against Lon'qu's ass.

Lon'qu was overcome with pleasure. He clenched his hands into a fist and grit his teeth as Gaius thrust into him. Shit, this felt amazing. Each thrust, each time he hears skin slap together, it sent waves up pleasure throughout his body. He wanted more. He barely managed to get out a few faint words as Gaius continued to go to town on him. "Hn…..nn…l-.. back-nnn."

"Ahhhh...nnn..what. was... nghh..that?" Gaius managed to get out the words as he kept thrusting.

"...hehhh.. Lean… Lean.. b-back" Lon'qu growled.

Gaius broke his constant pace of thrusting before leaning back on his elbows and letting his legs lay out.

Lon'qu leaned back with him, not wanting the fullness inside of him to go away. Lon'qu used his hand to stroke his cock as he slowly began to push himself up and down on Gaius's hard rod.

Gaius watched Lon'qu back muscles flex and he rode him. He moaned as he watched his member slide in and out of Lon'qu's firm ass, each time Lon'qu would slide to the head before sliding all the way back down until Gaius's pubes were pressed against him.

Using an arm to support himself, Lon'qu picked up speed. He let out heavy breaths and occasional deep moans as he felt Gaius reach the deepest parts of him. He didn't even care about his pride anymore. He let his dick bounce around as he rode Gaius, trying to get as much of him inside of himself as possible. And Gaius's sporadic moans and curses motivated him even further.

"Fuck… I'm close. Ahhh..nnn.." Gaius moaned. He began to thrust up into Lon'qu as Lon'qu slid down, maximizing the amount of pleasure they felt.

"...Me...tooo…..nngh." Lon'qu breathed. He began to pump his dick furiously as he felt his balls rise and his dick become more sensitive. Suddenly, he heard Gaius's moans become more frequent and louder and louder before he let out a throaty yell and climaxed. Lon'qu moaned as he felt Gaius's member flex time after time as he spurted load after load into Lon'qu's hole. This sent Lon'qu over the edge. He let out a Loud growl as he shot his load, cum spattered across his chest and face the second spurt making a mess on the bed.

Panting, Lon'qu slid off of Gaius with a squelch. He sat on his heels taking a moment to process what just happened. He could feel Gaius's seed leaking out of his newly stretched hole.

"That… was sweet." Gaius said, out of breath. He approached Lon'qu from behind before wrapping his arms around him. "Do… you think we could do it again some other time?"

Lon'qu had never felt something so amazing before. He would hate to go without feeling b this pleasure again. Plus… the thief was kinda growing on him. With barely audible yeah, and a nod, Lon'qu felt Gaius kiss his neck gently.

Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.


	8. Chapter 8 Chrom and Donnel

Request: Chrom x Donnel

Ever since that day he was recruited with the shepherds, Donnel had looked up to Chrom. He was grateful for what Chrom had done to help his village. Donnel worked hard to make sure he wouldn't disappoint Chrom and ended up becoming one of the best soldiers in his army. And while Donnel had to admit, he may have eventually developed a crush on Chrom, he never had expected to be in his current position. He was shirtless, his arms pinned by the sides of his head as a very horny Chrom kissed and sucked on his neck. A horny Chrom in only underwear to be exact.

Donnel moaned as Chrom began to make out with him, grinding his groin against his. He could feel the outline of the prince's hard on press against his. He was big.

After exploring the other's mouth, Chrom got up and kneeled over Donnel.

"Suck my dick" Chrom growled as he forced the younger male's face against his bulge.

Donnel was surprised at such lewd words coming from Chrom but he was more than happy to oblige. He ran one hand up Chrom's muscular thigh and used the other to squeeze at one of his firm cheeks before hooking them both around the waistband of Chrom's underwear and pulling them off of him.

Donnel cursed under his breath as he saw the prince's package for the first time. Chrom was fully erect, his large, thick member bobbed slightly from being freed from its confines. Donnel noticed that there was precum leaking from the slit of the darkened head. Chrom had large and droopy balls and a thick forest of dark blue pubic hair surrounded his entire package.

Donnel eagerly wrapped his hand around the base of Chrom's dick before inserting the large, throbbing member into his mouth, earning him a small moan from Chrom. Donnel could taste the salty tang of Chrom's precum and could feel the bulging veins as he bobbed his head up and down the solid rod. It wasn't long before Chrom grabbed a fistful of Donnel's curly hair and began to thrust in and out of Donnels mouth which created loud slurping noises.

"I'm going all the way down." Chrom warned before he thrusted all the way into Donnel's mouth and down his throat.

Donnel made a gagging noise as he felt Chrom's large member slide down his throat until he found his face pressed into Chrom's pubes and his chin against his balls.

Chrom let out a throaty groan and relished the sight of Donnel's cute face pressed all the way in between his legs. He then pulled out giving Donnel the chance to cough for air.

"Mmm… That was hot." Chrom said as he pushed Donnel to lie back.

Without a word Chrom slid Donnel's pants and underwear off of him and felt a wave of sexual desire run through him, making his cock twitch as he saw the toned, naked body of the teen lying in front of him.

"Shit, Donnel. I want to fuck you so bad." Chrom gave Donnel a quick peck on the lips. "Show me your hole"

Donnel obediently flipped over and got on all fours. He waited for a moment and heard Chrom open something and then heard wet noises. He must have been applying lube. Donnel let out a breath as he felt Chrom's strong hands grip his hips and the head of his cock press against his hole.

Both men groaned as Chrom's thick member was slowly engulfed by Donnel's tight hole. Once Chrom was all the way in he began to thrust slowly and run his hands up and down Donnel's toned back and squeeze at his round cheeks. He looked down and cursed when he saw the lewd sight of his dick sliding in and out of the younger boy's hole.

"Fuck… tighter than any woman I've ever done." Chrom gave Donnel's ass a loud thwack.

Donnel moaned as Chrom slid in and out of him. It felt amazing. The feeling of fullness along with that every time Chrom's member brushed that spot sent waves of pleasure down Donnel's body. He needed more.

"Harder" Donnel grunted

"Oh yeah?" Chrom snickered.

"You want it harder?" Chrom thrusted once with a lot of force, causing Donnel to moan.

Chrom was enjoying this.

"You like it like that?" He thrusted again causing Donnel to yell out again.

"Tell me you like it when I fuck you hard." Chrom thrusted once more, getting yet another loud moan out of Donnel.

Getting only a whimper from Donnel, Chrom thrusted again with a lot of force and growled "Tell me."

After a loud moan Donnel couldn't bear it anymore. He wanted to be pounded. "I love it when you fuck me hard"

Chrom smiled. "There we go"

He tightened his grip on Donnel's hips before he started to thrust into Donnel with no restraint. His muscles flexed as he put all of his effort into banging the younger male as hard as he could. Every time he thrusted into Donnel, his hips and balls met Donnel's ass with a loud clap. Both men groaned, grunted, and yelled as Chrom banged Donnel.

"Fuck…" Chrom cursed. He was getting close. He could feel the pleasure in his dick growing stronger and his balls rise "I'm close"

Donnel moaned " Hn..ahh.. Mee t-toooo-Ahh" With a yell, Donnel came, his cum spattering all over the sheets below them.

Chrom grunted. He was really close. He pulled out of Donnel and with a breath said "Flip over"

Donnel flipped onto his back and leaned on his elbows. He watched as Chrom crawled over him before kneeling with his cock inches from his face. Donnel watched excitedly as Chrom began to stroke himself. Chrom's hand started moving faster and Donnel loved seeing Chrom's balls bounce as he jacked off.

Chrom's moans raised and his breathing became more sporadic "Shit I'm cumming!" Chrom yelled out a throaty moan as he released spurt after spurt of hot cum all over Donnel's face.

"Shit." Chrom collapsed next to Donnel, sweaty and exhausted. He chuckled. That was some of the best sex he's ever had.

"Come here." Chrom tugged on Donnels hand

Donnel shifted over so that his head rested on Chrom's built chest with his arm wrapped around him. Donnel closed his eyes he could get used to this.

But Donnel felt Chrom guide his hand down his hard sweaty abs, through his damp pubic hair, until his hand met with Chrom's hard cock again.

"Wanna go another round?"


	9. Chapter 9 Alm and Berkut

Berkut x Alm

He was humiliated. How could he go back and face his uncle with another loss. How could this happen? He was sure he'd win. HOW?!

Berkut gritted his teeth. That damn Alm guy made a fool of him yet again.

He was going to get back at Alm. He was going to humiliate him just as he did to him. Careful to go unnoticed, he retrieved his horse and made his way out of camp. He knew the deliverance was making their stay not too far south of here.

Once he made it near enough to their camp. He stopped to think about his plan. He froze when he saw a figure heading his way. It was Alm. Just his luck. He hid in the growth as Alm approached. He looked upset about something

He watched as Alm made his way down the path. The damn fool was walking around alone and with no weapon in him to boot. This was going to be too easy. He approached Alm from behind and swiftly grabbed him and pulled him back against himself, using one hand to cover Alm's mouth.

"Oh it's Alm. The mighty leader of the Deliverance. The one who HUMILIATED me in front of my own army and uncle!"

Alm struggled to get free but to no avail. Feeling the smaller male's body press against his gave Berkut another idea. A much more pleasurable idea.

"I was going to just hurt you, defeat you, and leave you barely alive so that your "army"could see how pathetic of a baseborn cur you really are…. But.. I think I have a better idea." He slammed Alm back against a tree with all of his force, leaving Alm in a daze. He took this opportunity to retrieve some rope from a pouch on the saddle of his horse. He quickly proceeded to tie Alm's wrists together. And pin them above his head with a dagger.

"Wha… what.. are you d-doing." Alm barely managed to get it out, still recovering from his impact against the tree.

Berkut just chuckled and began to work on the latches of Alm's armor until each piece was removed along with his belts. He then pulled out another dagger and cut Alm out of his tunic, making Alm flinch in surprise.

"Berkut! Tell me what you're doing!" Alm barked, becoming angry and worried about what the prince had in store for him.

"Silence." Berkut growled. I don't take orders from peasants like you. With that, Berkut, aggressively yanked Alm's pants off of him, rendering him completely naked.

Berkut grinned. Leaving a man completely exposed, completely defenseless in the presence of another is degrading to say the least. He watched as Alm struggled to get free, his muscles flexing different ways as he squirmed to get free, but to no avail. Berkut had made sure that the ropes wouldn't come loose.

Berkut ignored Alm's protests and pleads as he began to take off his armor. He then slipped off his tunic as it was too long and would only get in the way. He undid the buttons of his pants, letting his package fall out. He was going to enjoy this. He stood over Alm, making sure he was only inches from Alm's face.

"Suck it." Berkut demanded.

"Like hell I would!" Alm growled.

Berkut bent over and roughly grabbed Alm by the chin. "I don't think you realize the situation you're in." Berkut made a point to hold the dagger up to Alm's cheek.

"Now suck it. And don't even think about biting or you won't live to see the Deliverance again."

Berkut stood back up and grinned when he looked down to see Alm reluctantly open his mouth. Berkut took his flaccid cock and tugged on it until he was fully erect. He then inserted the member into Alm's mouth. He let out a breath as he watched Alm bob his head up and down his thick shaft. Oh how he loved being in power over this pathetic being. He let out a small moan, enjoying the feeling of Alm's hot, wet cavern sliding around his dick.

Berkut grabbed a fistful of Alm's hair before he began to thrust in and out of Alm's mouth, facefucking him. The wet, slurping noises coming from Alm's mouth were like music to his ears. Without warning, Berkut tugged Alm toward his groin as he shoved his dick down his throat. He groaned as he held Alm's face against his dark pubes, watching as the teen's face grew red as he choked on his dick. He held Alm there for a few more moments, letting the teen cough and gag on his member.

With a grin, Berkut pulled out, leaving Alm in a sputtering and coughing mess. Berkut kept his grip of Alm's hair as he grinded against Alm's face, his wet member and sweaty balls rubbed against the panting teen. Goddess, he felt so powerful, so in control. He wanted to humiliate Alm even more. Berkut pulled the dagger from the tree, letting Alm's arms fall down. He then threw Alm onto his knees and pinned his face to the ground.

"It's about time someone taught you your place, scum." Berkut scowled. He pulled open his pants a little wider before kneeling behind Alm and positioning himself at Alm's tiny pink hole while grabbing ahold of his hips.

"B-Berkut! PleaAAAH" Alm yelled as Berkut thrusted all the way into Alm.

"Fuck." Berkut cursed. Alm's virgin hole was so tight. He didn't hold back as he thrusted in and out of Alm, leaving the smaller male writhing as Berkut's large member stretched open his hole for the first time. With one hand he grabbed at the flesh of alms ass, his fingernails digging in. And the other he used to slap Alms other cheek with loud thwack. And he did it again. And again, until Alm's ass was bright red.

Berkut laughed. Oh how he wished he'd done this sooner. He gave Alm another thwack before he grabbed Alm by the hips again and began to thrust as hard as he could, causing Alm to yell out even more. Berkut felt he was getting close. He assumed Alm was too due to how shaky his breaths were getting and how his voice was raising. Berkut moaned as Alm came, his cum spattering the ground and his hole clenched hard around Berkut. Berkut thrusted into the now somehow tighter hole a few more times before he came with a groan, being sure that every spurt filled Alm. He pulled out of Alm and chuckled. Alm was collapsed and panting, his ass was leaking with Berkuts cum. Berkut stuck two fingers into Alms ass before removing them and sucking at his cum coated fingers. He felt victorious. He had completely humiliated Alm.

And he wanted to do it again.

Berkut reentered Alm, much to the teens surprise and fucked him ruthlessly again and again, completely ravaging the boys body. His climax marking a short break before they went again, each time he came in Alm's ass filling him up more and more.

After many climaxes later, Berkut left the exhausted teen laying on the ground before he rebuttoned his pants and put his proper garments back on before riding away. Victory felt so good.


	10. Chapter 10 Gray and Tobin

It's been a long day. Nonstop training and working. Gray just wanted a chance to relax. He made his way to the inn that him and Tobin were staying in and fished out the keys to his room. As he walked in he was greeted by his childhood friend.

"Hey Gray," Tobin looked up from the weapon he was making and grinned.

"Hey Tobin," Gray sighed

Tobin got up and walked over to Gray "What's wrong? Long day?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Welll.. while I was running some errands, I noticed this town has a brothel. Maybe that'll help?"

"Heh, tempting. But nah I'm good for now. I'd rather stay here."

"If you say so. Man it's been long since we've gotten laid."

"I think I have a solution for that."

Tobin just looked so cute at the moment. Gray leaned in and met his lips with Tobin's. Realizing his actions he broke the kiss

"I.. uh sorry Tobes. You just looked so cute I couldn't help it."

""Heh. So Gray's got the hots for me. I don't mind." Tobin said, ears red.

"Really?" Gray grinned. He snaked his hands around Tobin's hips and pulled his body against his. His lips met with Tobin's once more, but this time with more passion. Gray parted his lips and began to explore Tobin's mouth, both of their tongues intertwining.

Gray let out a muffled moan of surprise when he felt two hands squeeze at his ass. Breaking the kiss, Gray began to push his hips into Tobin's so he could feel how hard he was.

"Mm, Gray." Tobin ran his hands up into Gray's shirt and felt around the other man's muscular back "Let's fuck."

Gray didn't expect to hear such lewd words come from his friend's mouth. But man, it turned him on. With a growl, Gray bucked his hips into Tobin's and began to eagerly suck on the side of Tobin's neck, causing Tobin to moan. Once Gray was sure he had left a mark on Tobin's perfect skin, he quickly began to fumble with the buttons of Tobin's overalls. Once undone, Gray pulled them down and gave Tobin a few more sloppy kisses while Tobin kicked the overalls and his shoes off, leaving him in only his shirt and tight undergarments.

"So cute" Gray muttered. He quickly yanked off his shirt, revealing his muscular torso to Tobin.

"Damn, Gray." Tobin leaned in and kissed Gray's chest a few times then he began to leave a trail of kisses down Gray's abs. Once he reached the waist of Gray's pants, he pulled them down, leaving Gray in only his tight black underwear. Tobin eagerly nuzzled his face into the prominent bulge while taking a deep breath of the warm, musky scent. He then excitedly pulled the garment down, revealing Gray's package. The large member bobbed slightly from just being freed. It was slightly thicker than what Tobin had expected and the dark head was oozing precum. Gray's balls hung very loose and heavy and he had a messy, unkempt bush of black pubic hair that framed it all.

Gray's breath hitched as he felt Tobin grab the base of his member and run his tongue along the bottom of the shaft.

"So much precum.." Tobin muttered.

Gray chuckled and watched as Tobin took his member into his mouth and began to bob his head back and forth. Gray let out a soft moan and stroked Tobin's hair. He let out a sigh of approval when he felt Tobin release his cock and move slightly lower.

Tobin kissed Gray's dangling sack before suckling on it, taking each sphere into his mouth before letting it out with a pop.

"Fuck" Gray cursed, "Lay down."

""Right here? Shouldn't we go to the bed or something?" Tobin looked around.

"Nah the carpet right here is fine." Gray stated.

Once Tobin took his shirt off and was was lying down, Gray crawled over him until he was above his crotch. He swiftly pulled off his undergarments to reveal Tobin's member. He savored the sight of the sizeable member, the dangling round balls, and he noticed that Tobin's brown pubes were trimmed neatly, unlike his own. Gray quickly gave Tobin's member a kiss, and his balls a quick lick, before he pushed Tobin's legs up to reveal his tight pink hole. Gray dove his face in, eagerly eating out Tobin's cute ass. Taking a few fingers, he slowly pushed them into the entrance and watched as it practically sucked them in. After probing around, Gray pulled his fingers out and slung Tobin's legs over his shoulders them positioned himself against Tobin's hole.

"You ready, Tobin?"

"Yeah."

Gray slowly pushed in, causing both men to groan.

"Fuck, Tobin. You're so tight" Gray slowly began to pull out and push back in and continued at a slow but steady pace.

"Ugnnn! Gray… faster."

Gray chuckled "The way I like it." He began to quicken the pace of his thrusts, causing both men to moan. With each thrust, his balls slapped against Tobin's ass.

"Aaa-nnnn. Graa-ayyyy-mmmm. Ughhh" Tobin couldn't contain his moans.

"Fuck." Gray pulled out. "Get on all fours."

Once Tobin was on his hands and knees, Tobin entered him again, continuing his fast pace of thrusts. Due to the new position, each thrust now created a louder clap when his hips and balls collided with Tobin's. Gray kneaded at Tobin's perfect round ass. He savored the feeling of his dick sliding in and out of the tight, hot, and wet tunnel.

"You're so cute" Gray commented as he admired the slight jiggle of flesh each time his hips met with Tobin's ass.

Gray knew he was getting close so he wanted to make the most out of the time he had left. With a slap, Gray began to thrust even faster and harder. His muscles flexed as he put all of his might into fucking Tobin.

Tobin let out loud, unintelligent moans and whines as Gray pounded him from behind, bringing him pure bliss until he yelled out and came all over the carpet, his hole contracting around Gray's member.

"F-fuuck. Gonna.. cum." Gray grunted. With many more haphazard thrusts, Gray let out a loud groan as pleasure shook his entire body and he let out spurt after spurt of hot cum into Tobin's hole.

Shaking, he pulled out and the two collapsed onto the ground next to each other.

"Fuck" Gray cursed. "That was amazing."

"Yeah.. whew." Tobin rubbed his sweaty chest "Man, you really pounded me hard."

Gray laughed "Yeah you should've heard yourself. You were moaning like a terror."

Tobin's ears turned red "Shut up."

"We definitely need to bathe. Care to join me?"

"Sure sure. Let's go."

Gray couldn't wait for next time.


	11. Chapter 11 Inigo and Chrom

Request: Inigo x Chrom

"Six and seven and eight. One and two and… Hold it!"

Chrom did his best to hold the position, but to his dismay, he couldn't hold his balance and stumbled out of the position.

"Damn it!" Chrom cursed

"You were almost there! Keep it up,"Inigo grinned

"Let's take a short break and then we can try again."

Chrom nodded before sitting down on the lush grass. He had asked Inigo to teach him a few short dances so he could have better balance on the battlefield. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It was sunny and warm. There was a slight breeze that carried the scent of flowers with it. The thin cloth of his loose white garments moved slightly with the breeze. Inigo insisted that he wore light clothing so that he can be comfortable. He was glad that he had followed that advice. It felt amazing outside. He savored the few minutes he had to enjoy the weather.

"Ready to begin again?" Inigo reached out his hand to help him up.

"Yeah I guess," Chrom sighed after getting up "Maybe this wasn't a good idea. I'm probably the least qualified to dance in the army."

Inigo chuckled "It's okay. Just watch me from behind and then we can try it again together.

Chrom sighed and watched as Inigo got into starting position. He couldn't help but notice how the light fabric of Inigo's pants cupped his cute round ass perfectly. He watched as Inigo performed the short combination with ease. His hips moved with a certain fluidity that made him almost unable to look away and his arms flowed with such delicate grace. His slender legs moved as if they've done it a million times.

Chrom began to wonder what those beautiful arms would look like sprawled out on a bed or how those strong, slender legs would feel wrapped around him.

He cursed himself for thinking something like that. Yet he couldn't seem to get the idea of sex out of his head. The mental image of Inigo's naked body combined with the mildly sexual movements of Inigo's dancing was making him extremely horny. He could feel his member twitching, slowly becoming erect. Chrom was beginning to regret not wearing undergarments.

"See? It's not too hard. Let's try to break it down one more time," Inigo approached Chrom. "Okay, for this first part I want you to practice moving your hips like this" Inigo demonstrated before placing his hands on Chrom's hips and guided him to do the same. "See? Like this".

The physical contact was too much. Before Chrom could try to make an excuse to leave, it was already too late. His erection pressed against the light fabric of his pants, creating a very noticeable and somewhat see through tent.

Inigo saw and began to blush

Chrom just chuckled unsure of what to do. Without thinking, he walked up to Inigo and pressed his body against his.

Inigos face deepened the shade of red "C-Chrom. What are you…"

Inigo was cut off by Chrom's lips connecting with his. Chrom immediately deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue in to explore the younger man's mouth. Chrom moanedinto the kiss as he began to grind his hips against Inigo's. He could feel the younger man getting hard due to the light fabric of their pants.

Chrom broke the kiss panting "Inigo,stop me now if you don't want this. If not, we'll end up doing something you may regret.

"Chrom. I want this." Inigo smiled.

Chrom grinned and threw off his shirt before quickly pulling off Inigo's too.

His hands eagerly explored Inigo's lean, toned body. He savored the chance to be able to feel up the slimmer, beautiful torso of a dancer.

Chrom then pushed Inigo down to his knees and watched as Inigo eagerly pulled down his pants, revealing his aching cock which Inigo eagerly lapped at before taking it into his mouth. Chrom moaned and lovingly stroked at Inigo's soft hair as he worked hard to pleasure his shaft. Inigo sped up and bobbed his head back and forth on Chrom's large, girthy member. Chrom groaned as Inigo suddenly took all of him in. He looked down to see Inigo's face buried in his blue pubic locks and his brown eyes happily looking up at him. Once Inigo pulled away, panting, Chrom pressed his dick against Inigo's face

"Suck my balls"

Inigo's eyes widened at the lewd words but then grinned and eagerly began to lap at Chrom's dangling sack before taking it into his mouth. Inigo took each sphere into his mouth and rolled it around on his tongue before letting it out with a satisfying pop. Chrom let out heavy breaths as Inigo stimulated his balls, and looked over Inigo's shoulder to get a better view of Inigo's ass. Because Inigo was kneeling down, the fabric was pulled tight and accentuated his cute round ass perfectly.

Chrom pulled away and shoved Inigo onto the ground then pulled off the dancers pants, exposing him to the outside. Chrom immediately locked his gaze In between his toned legs. Inigo's dick laid flat on his stomach. Chrom could see the glimmer of precum oozing out of the slit at the bulbous,pink head. His gray pubic hair framed it nicely and gods, even his balls were round and perfect. Chrom ran his tongue across Inigo's dick and balls a few times then took his member into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down and used his free hand to tug at Inigo's balls, earning him moans and grunts of delight.

Chrom flipped Inigo over and cursed at the sight of Inigo's toned, round ass. He excitedly palmed and squeezed at the malleable flesh. He pulled the cheeks apart and cursed when he saw Inigo's cute pink hole it caused his member to twitch excitedly and ooze an ample amount of precum. Chrom quickly drove his face in between the fleshy mounds and aggressively lapped and probed his tongue into the tight hole.

"Fuck, I'm going to pound you so hard," Chrom said as he wiped off his chin. Chrom squeezed at Inigo's ass and gave it a loud slap before he pressed himself at the entrance. Both men groaned as he pushed into the younger man, fully enjoying the hot and tight tunnel squeezing at his dick.

Chrom began to thrust in and out of the younger male,enjoying the sight of the dancers toned back and hearing his moaning as his dick slid in and out of the wet hole. Chrom cursed before tightening his grip on Inigo's hips and speeding up.

Chrom reached forward and pulled Inigos chest up so that his back was pressed against his chest. He took one hand and tugged Inigos head back by a fistful of hair and began to whisper in his ear.

"You like your prince's cock don't you?" Chrom ground his hips into Inigo in a circular motion.

Inigo moaned

"You like my big dick inside of you? You like it when your prince screws you from behind?

Chrom looked down and grinned at the sight of Inigo's round ass engulfing his thick cock. Chrom roughly pushed Inigo back onto his hands and growled as he began to pound the dancer harder.

He placed one leg up and turned it outwards so he could get a better angle as he hit Inigo's sensitive spot over and over.

Inigo began to cry out as Chrom rammed himself inside of him. Then, without warning he let out a final groan and spattered the grass underneath them with his seed.

Chrom could feel a tingling sensation throughout his shaft and his body beginning to tense up. He was going to cum.

"F-fuck.. Inigo I'm going to cum!" Chrom quickly pulled out and with a few more desperate pumps and a loud groan, he came all over Inigo's back and ass.

Both men collapsed, exhausted. Inigo curled up to Chrom's chest. They spent the rest of the nice day cuddling and chatting, enjoying each other's company and the nice weather.

Chrom would definitely be taking more dance lessons.


End file.
